Angel Island Zone
:Być może szukałeś poziomu o tej samej nazwie z gry Sonic Advance? Angel Island Zone – pierwszy poziom w grze Sonic the Hedgehog 3. Składa się z dwóch aktów. Poprzedza Hydrocity Zone. Mini-bossem poziomu jest robot Fire Breath, a bossem maszyna Eggmana Flame Mobile. Opis Angel Island Zone jest położonym na wybrzeżu obszarem. Jest to dżungla pełna roślinności, wodospadów, skał oraz rozmaitych form terenu, takich jak pętle, tunele, pagórki. Poziom, poza podziałem na akty, jest podzielony na 2 części. Pierwsza rozgrywa się na obrzeżach dżungli. W górnych częściach widać niebo oraz pobliskie wyspy na wodzie. Pod jej koniec pojawia się wielkie drzewo puste w środku, przez które gracz wbiegnie na płaski obszar. Tam, pojawią się roboty, które swoimi pociskami oraz miotaczami płomieni wywołają potężny pożar dużej części dżungli. Druga część rozgrywa się w ogniu. Dochodzi w niej do konfrontacji z robotem Eggmana, a później i z nim samym. Poziom wypełniony jest różnego rodzaju lianami. Niektóre z nich jedynie kołyszą się, inne są zawieszone na linach i mogą być użyte do zjeżdżania. W spalonej części, niektóre z nich są uszkodzone. Poza lianami, pojawiają się skały w różnych rozmiarach oraz właściwościach. Niektóre są solidne, inne można zniszczyć skacząc na nie, inne z rozpędu. Część można także popychać. Niektóre ze skał, które wyglądają na solidne, mogą być zniszczone dzięki sile Knucklesa. Gracz może także wybijać się z ramp, skakać po platformach w górę wodospadów lue eksplorować sekcje podwodne. Jeśli gracz gra Sonicem, poziom rozpoczyna się cutscenką. Sonic leci na skrzydle Tornada kierowanego przez Tailsa. Po chwili Sonic zeskakuje i zamienia się w Super Sonica, aby polecieć na ujrzaną wyspę. Tam, zostaje pozbawiony super formy i Szmaragdów przez Knucklesa. Cutscenki pojawiają się także po pokonaniu bossa. Jako Sonic lub Tails, gracz zostaje zrzucony do Hydrocity Zone przez Knucklesa, który niszczy most. Jako Knuckles, gracz dostaje się do Hydrocity po tym, jak kolczatka sama zeskoczy. Położenie wielkich pierścieni W Angel Island Zone pojawiają się 4 wielkie pierścienie, po 2 na każdy akt. Akt 1 # Pierwszy pierścień znajduje się na początku aktu. Przy sekcji z bujającymi się lianami, gracz zamiast poruszać się po nich w prawo, powinien zeskoczyć na grunt pod nimi. Po lewej stronie znajduje się skała blokująca dostęp do pomieszczenia. Należy ją zniszczyć i wejść do pomieszczenia. # Drugi pierścień znajduje się tuż po sekwencji spalenia wyspy. Aby go zdobyć, gracz musi skoczyć w dół tuż po punkcie kontrolnym, a następnie zniszczyć skałę po lewej. Trafi do wysokiego pomieszczenia ze springiem na środku. Pierścień znajduje się na górze pomieszczenia. Akt 2 Oba pierścienie dostępne są wyłącznie dla Sonica i Tailsa. Knuckles nie posiada pierścieni w swojej części aktu. # Pierwszy pierścień znajduje się w pomieszczeniu tuż za wylotem w pierwszego tunelu. Gracz wpada do niego od razu jeżeli wcześniej nie wyhamuje. # Drugi pierścień znajduje się w sekcji z wielkim wodospadem. Po wybiciu się z rampy, zamiast kontynuować drogą w górę, gracz powinien zeskoczyć w dół. Trafi do obszaru podwodnego. Gracz musi wykonać Spin Dash, aby się z niego wydostać i dotrzeć do ukrytego pomieszczenia wewnątrz prawej ściany. Bossowie Mini-bossem w akcie pierwszym jest robot Fire Breath. Jego atakiem jest wypuszczenie dużego płomienia z miotacza ognia na przodzie. W przypadku Knucklesa może on także wystrzeliwać małe rakietki. Wymaga 6 uderzeń do zniszczenia. Bossem w akcie drugim jest Flame Mobile. Dla Sonica i Tailsa, walka poprzedzona jest sekwencją, w której potężny bombowiec zrzuca bomby na biegnące postaci. Walka rozgrywa się przy wodospadzie, który jest główną linią obrony bossa. Ponadto używa on kul ognia. Wymaga 8 uderzeń do pokonania. Badniki |Bloominator-spr.png}} |Caterkillerjr-spr.png}} |Monkeydude-spr.png}} |Rhinobot.gif}} }} W innych grach Sonic Mania thumb|Angel Island Zone w przerywniku Knucklesa W Sonic Mania, Angel Island Zone pojawia się krótko na początku gry. Sonic i Tails lecą na wyspę Tornadem, aby zbadać tajemnicze źródło energii. Przybywają jednak za późno, gdyż wysłani przez Eggmana Hard-Boiled Heavies wydobyli już potężny Phantom Ruby. Knuckles natomiast odpoczywa w Angel Island Zone, kiedy nagle potrącają go Hard-Boiled Heavies uciekający z Phantom Ruby. W obu przypadkach bohaterowie zostają wysłani do Green Hill Zone. W Sonic Mania Plus w Encore Mode Angel Island Zone jest pierwszym poziomem. Muzyka }} Ciekawostki * rightPoczątkowo, cutscenka otwierająca miała przedstawiać Sonica na surfboardzie. Następnie miał on zeskoczyć i wbiec na wyspę. Knuckles nie wyskakiwał z ziemi, a stał na drodze Sonica i zatrzymywał go, grożąc mu. * Grając jako Knuckles, gracz nie widzi wody i wysepek w tle. * Jun Senoue zremiksował muzykę poziomu na potrzeby albumu True Blue: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog. Remiks użyto też w grze Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * Muzyka z aktu drugiego została użyta ponownie jako utwór przewodni pierwszego aktu Secret Plant Zone w Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure. Kategoria:Tematyka lasu Kategoria:Tematyka ognia Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic the Hedgehog 3